Wish On A Star For You
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Lavender is allergic to sandalwood... and yet, she keeps on spraying it.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 _Written for Hogwarts Assignment 7, Herbology - A Character who has an allergy and how they cope with it in their everyday life._

 **Word Count - 799**

* * *

 **Wish On A Star For You**

* * *

She sneezed.

…

Lavender sat in the uncomfortable chair by the bedside, flicking through the latest issue of Witch Weekly. It had been a long time since she'd been able to relax and indulge in such a simple pleasure, and she appreciated the moment all the more for it.

Until she sneezed.

…

"You know, dear, I'm sure your… friend here wouldn't mind if you left for a little while. Get out into the sunshine for a couple of hours, go and see some of your other friends, or your family," the healer prattled to Lavender as she fussed around the sheets on the bed. "It's not like she'd know any different."

Lavender glared at the woman. "I'm just fine right here, thank you. And she's not my friend. She's my _girlfriend."_

The woman blushed but nodded. "Okay, dearie. I was just saying."

"Uh huh."

Lavender glared until she left the room, before she turned back to the prone body in the bed.

"Shows what she knows, babe. Any day spent with you is my favourite day. So today is my new favourite day."

Lavender brushed the hair away from the closed eyes. Picking up the perfume bottle, she sprayed carefully over the sheets the healer had spelled clean.

And then she sneezed.

…

"You have to wake up soon, baby," Lavender whispered, stroking the hand she held between both of her own. "I miss you. I miss your pretty eyes and your musical laugh. I miss you telling me off. I miss your cuddles. I miss you."

She laid her head down on the bed, inhaling the scent of the perfume. It smelled so comfortingly familiar that Lavender relaxed into it for a moment.

She sneezed.

…

"... and I'm running out of ten second pimple vanisher! George still hasn't reopened the shop. I don't know if he ever will to be honest. Not with Fred… But Ginny popped by this morning to see how you were doing. Her and Harry are back together. Not really a surprise, is it? We said all along that they were made for each other."

Lavender sighed. It got boring, gossipping when there was no one there to answer you.

"There were shooting stars last night, you know? I wished on them, of course, but I can't tell you what I wished for because then it won't come true and that would be… well, I don't even want to think about it."

The door opened and Seamus popped his head in, a pleasant smile on his face when he saw Lavender.

"Hey you," he greeted, walking over to kiss her cheek. "How are you doing?"

She shrugged. "I'm alright. You? How's Dean?"

Seamus sighed. "He's… struggling. I don't know how to help him, you know? He spent a year on the run. I guess… the transition is difficult."

Lavender shook her head sadly. "So many casualties, and not all of them dead. The war really did break us didn't it?"

"It… I don't think it broke us. I think it injured us. Cracked us slightly. But we can heal." He nodded to the body on the bed. "She'll heal. She'll get better. You just have to wait for her."

"I'd wait for her forever."

They talked some more for a little while, Seamus amusing her as best he could, a distraction against the ever present worry.

When Lavender nipped to the bathroom, she came out to find him inspecting the makeshift vanity table. He picked up Parvati's perfume, spraying it into the air before he took a deep breath.

"That smells pretty."

Lavender nodded, and opened her mouth to reply.

Instead, she sneezed.

…

Lavender was asleep, curved uncomfortably when she awoke suddenly, the feeling of eyes on her startling her.

Looking around the room for an intruder, she was stunned into stillness when she saw familiar eyes watching her.

"Pav?"

"Hey you."

"Pav!" Lavender shouted, crossing to the bed, raining kisses down on her girlfriends face as tears fell unchecked from her eyes. "You're awake. You're here, you're awake."

Parvati stroked her hair gently. "Of course I am. You're here too, so where else would I be? Come in here."

Not about to refuse such an offer, Lavender clambered on the bed, as close to Parvati as she could get. "I missed you. I missed you so much."

Parvati hushed her gentle, letting silence fall while Lavender got herself together.

"Why can I smell Sandalwood?" Parvati asked a few minutes later, her voice rough.

"It's your favourite," Lavender replied, unable to keep the joy from her voice as she stared into the eyes of her girlfriend.

"You're allergic."

"It's your favourite," Lavender repeated.

Parvati shook her head. "You're an idiot. I love you."

Lavender smiled into her shoulder. And then…

She sneezed.

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **Character Appreciation** \- 10 second pimple vanisher

 **Disney** \- Q2 - "Any day spent with you is my favourite day. Today is my new favourite day."

 **Book Club** \- Media - Pleasant / Waiting for someone / Offer

 **Days of the Month** \- World Wish Day - Wish coming true

 **Easter Bingo** \- 33. No Using the Word 'said'.

 **Auction** \- PavLav


End file.
